Other life
by CherryBlossomNine
Summary: Cuando Ritsu empieza a tener unos sueños muy extraños y un nuevo editor llega, la cosa se complica Además ¿Quienes son Tskushima, Kuroda y Seya? Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Hybrid Child
1. Chapter 1

**Hola**

**He tenido esta idea desde hace mucho cuando leí el manga, pero ahora que están las OVAS, como la mayoría conoce la historia o la tiene fresca en su memoria, decidí hacer este fanfic, aunque sea uno cortito. **

**El primer capitulo es más como una introducción, pero aquí va:**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

-Ritsu-

Siempre era el mismo sueño, una y otra vez durante los últimos días. No importaba donde me durmiera ya fuera en mi cama o una pequeña siesta en el sofá. Incluso cuando caía accidentalmente dormido en el trabajo o en el metro camino a casa. Ese sueño me asechaba sin descanso.

Despertaba con el corazón latiendo acelerado, mi respiración agitada e irregular, el cuerpo cubierto en sudor –principalmente mis manos- y en ocasiones casi quería gritar asustado, como si tuviera que huir lejos. O peor aun…de alguna forma despertaba con el rostro bañado en mis propias lágrimas saladas.

Me da vergüenza contar con qué eran aquellas pesadillas, porque no siempre tenían un tema en especifico, pero todas tenían aquella misma sensación recorriendo mi cuerpo por las que podría clasificarlos "como ese tipo de sueño especial". Me imagino que el lector debe estar preguntando "¿Cómo eran?" Pues si podría clasificarlas serían algo así:

En las primeras me encontraba con un traje antiguo, como si fuera un ministro o un guerrero, -tal vez era de alguna forma adinerado- mi cabello era largo y golpeaba mi espalda al caminar, casi siempre iba recogido en una coleta. Andaba siempre por un patio de flores alrededor de unas grandes casas antiguas. Pero lo que más me sorprendía era que me encontraba con dos hombres más altos que yo, con los cuáles sonreía y reía como si amará pasar el tiempo con ellos o fuera de lo más natural. Sin embargo, no podía recordar sus caras al despertar, por más que lo intentaba una y otra vez. ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué me sonreían? Cuando estaba despierto, a veces sentía como si los "extrañara" por alguna razón. Era desconcertante extrañar a las personas que conocías a alguien en sueños….

Y luego estaban aquellos en los que estaba la guerra. Una guerra horrible, gente muriendo, soldados heridos, casa siendo consumidas por un gran fuego rojo…llanto y desesperación. Sonará muy pretencioso o incluso tonto, pero yo era quien dirigía a la gente en batalla…pero parecía ser una guerra dispareja en la que por más que lo intentaba no dejábamos de perder. Estos eran los sueños que me hacían despertar incomodo, e incluso si despertaba en medio de ellos no podía volverme a dormir por más que lo intentará.

Los menos comunes eran…los que me das pena me dan de platicar en ellos, yo estaba con una persona era una persona especial, pues sentía que mi corazón se agitaba, sin embargo no podía verle la cara por más que lo intentará, solo recuerdo su atuendo similar al mío…era otro hombre. Pero yo no lo conocía…No es que me extrañe que sea un hombre, en el pasado –Por desgracia- me enamore perdidamente de mi senpai, quien ahora –por más desgracia aun- Es mi jefe y vecino de al lado.

Busqué en toda mi estantería de libros, alguno que tratará sobre algún guerrero o ministro de aquella época, aunque tenía algunos, ninguno encajaba con la descripción completamente. Incluso probé con los mangas de la compañía (de todos los géneros mientras fueran de época), incluso con los de la revista Esmerald. Resulto en vano. También tuve la idea de preguntarle a Takano-san sobre algún libro que hubiéramos leído en nuestra juventud pero…¡Ni loco lo haría! Si me le acercaba en privado saldría con una estupidez…"Dime que me amas"… Lo mejor era ni siquiera intentarlo y buscar en google nombres de libros desesperadamente en mi tiempo libre.

Justo cuando ya estaba acercándome a la pista de que libro sería, tuve el sueño que se debió llevar el premio al más extraño. Tal vez tanto manga shoujo me estaba afectando…quizá era eso. En mi sueño por fin pude verle la cara a aquel hombre desconocido que estaba conmigo hacía latir fuerte mi corazón. ¡Su cara era la de Takano-san! Quizá solo había una pequeña diferencia en los ojos (los de Takano-san eran como los de un felino…los del hombre del sueño eran grisáceos y cálidos) pero en todo lo demás eran idénticos.

"-Tsukishima…" Dijo ese extraño nombre y luego desperté de golpe

¿Quién era Tsukishima? ¿Por qué me llamaba de esa forma? No recuerdo haber escuchado ese nombre jamás. Y mucho menos entendía porque un hombre exageradamente parecido a mi molesto jefe lo había pronunciado. Ese día casi me arrancó los cabellos de la desesperación mientras iba al trabajo.

De todas formas tome mis cosas y materiales. No imaginaba como todo empezaría a cambiar desde esa mañana

* * *

**Gracias por leer ,espero que haya sido de su agrado. **

**Dejen un comentario para saber si les gusto y quieren que continue**


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Pues les traigo nuevo capitulo :) ¡Me sorprende que la gente lo haya leído! No son muy comunes las fics de este anime/manga, así que pensé que a nadie le parecería o gustaría, me alegro que sea no sea así.**_

_**Me cuesta algo de trabajo escribir y subir puesto que no tengo laptop, así que disculpen algunos errores. Trataré de subir cada fin de semana, en otra pagina ya publico el fic pero voy algo mas adelantada.**_

_**Bueno sin decir más aquí esta el capitulo**_

* * *

Cuando los árboles cubiertos de hermosos pétalos de cerezo estaban en todo su esplendor por todas partes de Japón, él se dirigía con ánimo a su nuevo trabajo, pero no era solo eso lo que le animaba si no que tenía una pequeña misión que cumplir

-¿Me puede llevar a Marukawa shoten? –Pidió al taxi mientras se asomaba para ver los arboles de cerezo, no podía despegar la vista de ellos pues siempre le habían gustado las flores

-¡Oh! Un editor – respondió el hombre- Casi no suelo llevar a alguno. ¿Eres nuevo?

-Hum si – Sonrió tranquilo- ¿Por qué lo dice?

-Se le ve la cara muy tranquila – Contestó – Cuando empiece a trabajar parecerá un zombie como todos los demás

El hombre al volante rió un poco más fuerte, pero él no se molesto en absoluto, su vista siguió fija en los cerezos.

0o0

-¡Bien todos a trabajar! – Gritaba Takano-san en cuanto hubo acabado la hora del almuerzo

-¡Enseguida! – Respondió Kisa, y era el único animado, pues los demás volvían a su trabajo todavía algo cansados.

Takano volvió a ver a Ritsu un poco, porque verlo tan lindo concentrado en su trabajo le levantaba el ánimo, le daban ganas de trabajar más duro, aunque trataba de no mirarlo fijamente y concentrarse en sus hermosos ojos verdes o en el flequillo de su pelo suave que le caía por la frente. O en sus labios delgados y dulces. Después de inevitablemente verlo por un largo rato notó que se veía más ojeroso y preocupado de lo normal "Tendré que hablar…ese idiota no debe estar comiendo alimentos decentes"

Cuando fijó la vista en su escritorio nuevamente vio que tenía unos documentos en su escritorio, los cuales contenían entre otras cosas, el recordatorio de que un nuevo editor llegaría a la Revista "Esmerald" ese mismo día.

-Pensé que era mañana –murmuró -

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Hatori al verlo con un rostro de preocupación.- Si es por sensei, trataré de presionarla de nuevo para que entregue su storyboard pronto

-No es por eso – respondió. – Pero aun así, si puedes presionar a sensei hazlo

-Entendido – Respondió y se fue, tomando su celular para enviar un mensaje a su problemática mangaka (Que en realidad era su mejor amigo y pareja)

Tratando de no aparentar que se había olvidado por completo de aquello, el moreno dejó los documentos en la mesa y hablo con voz clara y fuerte a sus subordinados:

-¡Muy bien! ¡Hoy llegara un nuevo novato! – Miró a todos con una actitud de "los despediré"- Así que hoy trabajen el doble para que vea que aquí si cumplimos con los plazos y no por nada es una de las mejores revistas

-Nunca cumplimos los plazos – Murmuró Onodera, fue una suerte que Takano no le escuchará.

-¡Hey! Entonces Ri-chan no será el novato - Dijo Kisa con una risita –

-Buena idea - Añadió Takano – Tú estarás a cargo del nuevo novato

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué yo? - Onodera gritó

-Porque supongo que recuerdas todo lo que aprendiste – respondió seco.

-Puedo ser yo si él no quiere- añadió Kisa sintiéndose un poco mal porque al otro chico siempre le tocaba ser siempre blanco de las acciones de su jefe

-No, ya he dicho que Onodera lo será – Con una mirada penetrante, dejó todo en claro ante los que estaban presentes.

Takano quería probar que tanto había aprendido su Ritsu, por lo tanto esa era una buena manera de probarlo, si veía que no resistía mucho se lo pasaría a otro de los de Esmerald para que lo instruyeran. No era una mala acción aunque pareciera abuso de poder, era algo por su bien. El curriculum del hombre era parecido al de Onodera, pues decía que había estado hace un año en otra editorial y luego se había salido por razones personales, además antes de eso era profesor de historia en una escuela de la ciudad.

Después de un rato de trabajar Onodera ya estaba más cansado de lo normal, sus sueños no le dejaban dormir y tampoco dejaba de pensar en aquel extraño nombre "Tsukishima", después de un rato de repetirlo una y otra vez en su nombre, le pareció un nombre bastante bueno. Tal vez si no le diera escalofríos que no sabía de dónde había salido, pudiera ser un buen seudónimo si alguna vez quería editar o escribir algo en secreto.

Cuando involuntariamente sus ojos se están cerrando por el sueño, Kisa le dio pequeños golpecitos en la espalda para despertarlo

-Ri-chan – Dijo Kisa. –Despierta

-¿Eh? – Dijo tallándose los ojos-

-Es el nuevo, ya llegó.

Cuando Ritsu abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que alguien hablaba con su jefe, era un nombre alto de cabello castaño, que vestía un poco informal, se veía con una actitud relajada. Entonces el hombre se dio la vuelta y los miró a todos.

-Soy Ichi Seya -sonrió – Será un placer trabajar aquí

Mientras todos se presentaban de una manera algo formal con él, y Kisa ya había empezado a llamarle "novato" y "Seya-chan". Ritsu lo miró fijamente con una electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo. Era una sensación que no pudo describir, se quedo paralizado después de verlo, pero no era por miedo, era como si fuera una extraña atracción, no carnal a pesar de que fuera un hombre guapo…si no que algo que nunca había sentido, solo sabía que debía estar cerca de él por alguna razón

-¿Tu eres Onodera-san? -Le miró.

-S-si lo soy

-Dice Takano que tú me ayudaras. Espero trabajar muy bien

-C-claro espero lo mismo - añadió mientras los demás seguían con las presentaciones

"uff..¿Que ha sido eso?" pensó quiso salir del lugar después de que esa sensación abrumadora le llenará por completo. Pero Takano le veía por el rabillo del ojo, así que si notaba que algo andaba mal, de inmediato le preguntaría que le ocurría o algo peor. Así que en cuanto Takano llevó al recién llegado a conocer el departamento de ventas, aprovecho para ir a la máquina expendedora y tomar una bebida.

-No entiendo porque lo llaman "oso" si Yokozawa-san parece ser un buen tipo –Comentaba Seya una vez que hubo conocido a Yokozawa Takafumi

-Aun no lo has visto en su mejor faceta -Respondió el jefe de Esmerald- Aunque últimamente es más calmado por alguna razón…

Takano bajó las escaleras fumando un cigarro mientras Seya lo seguía en silencio unos pasos atrás. Por extraño que fuera para el moreno descubrió que aunque no tenía ni una hora de haberle conocido, le había agrado su compañía como si fuera un viejo amigo que tenía tiempo sin ver, pero aunque le pregunto, no tenían ninguna escuela, vecindario o trabajo en común.

-Me esforzare para estar a la par de ustedes- Dijo Seya con su voz tranquila

-Eso espero…- contesto sin quitarle la vista ¡Estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes!

-¿Onodera es quien estará a mi cargo? –Respondió Seya intentando hacer algo de plática –Se ve que es un buen subordinado tuyo

-Si – Dijo e involuntariamente le fruncía el seño el buen momento que había pasado juntos se hubo amargado cuando manifestó interés en su amado Ritsu. Pero no quería retirar su palabra para no perder respeto de sus demás subordinados, así que solo le estaría vigilando. No quería que nadie se acercará a Ritsu más de lo debido

-Ristu-

No entendía bien que me pasaba, pero al ver a ese hombre sentí como todo se ponía de cabeza. ¡Pero yo no lo conocía! Por más que trate de tranquilizarme me fue imposible, fue una suerte que los demás no notarán la desesperación con la que salí corriendo del lugar corriendo como un rayo en cuanto ellos se hubieron ido al piso de ventas.

No era la primera vez que lo veía de eso estaba completamente seguro. ¿Sería hijo de alguno de los amigos de mis padres? No, tampoco parecía eso, se veía un buen tipo y no pretencioso como los demás. El en cambio parecía demasiado amable, alguien en que puedes confiar…Ichi Seya no tenía la culpa que yo estuviera nervioso por mis sueños y ahora imaginará cosas.

-Onodera – Escuché una voz familiar hablarme. Se trataba de Hatori quien llevaba unas hojas que iba revisando –

-¿Qué ocurre? – Tenía miedo que se diera cuenta de mi apariencia, estaba ojeroso y con sudor en la frente, sentía que mis propias piernas no eran capaz de sostenerme.

-Takano te está buscando- Respondió mientras me examinaba - ¿Te encuentras bien? Luces un poco enfermo.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Hatori era del tipo hogareño, pues las pocas veces que había convivido con él y con Yoshikawa Chiharu sensei -quien resultaba ser un hombre para mi enorme sorpresa- me di cuenta que no solo le ayudaba como editor, sino también de vez en cuando le hacía de comer o le ayudaba en su casa. La gente no es lo que parece a tu primera impresión…Así que tal vez debía darle otra oportunidad a Ichi Seya.

-Enseguida voy…- contesté mientras daba el último sorbo a mi bebida

Sería un día muy largo.

* * *

**¡Hasta pronto! Espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios para saber si les gusto.**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

-Yuzu-

Yo soy Yuzu y tengo 17 años de edad, todos los días hábiles espero a mi vecino Ichi-san cuando llega del trabajo durante la noche. Cuando va a llegar la hora me siento junto a la ventana y le saludo cuando pasa. ¡Es tan atractivo! Sus cabellos son castaños, sus ojos son hermosos, sus hombros anchos con brazos fuertes. ¡También es muy alto!

Yo nunca seré como él, mi cuerpo es muy delgado y no crezco tanto como debería. Soy el más bajito de mi clase y bastante débil. En parte también tengo la culpa de eso, pues como paso mucho tiempo solo en mi casa, mi alimentación no siempre es la más correcta…excepto cuando Ichi-san me hace de cenar.

Tal vez Ichi-san no es el mejor cocinero, pero como es un adulto sabe muy bien que comer y no es como yo que se conforma con cualquier cosa. O quizá es solo que la comida sabe más agradable cuando estoy en su compañía: Mientras comemos, él habla de muchos temas que no siempre entiendo, por lo que tengo que a veces tengo que preguntarle varias veces de lo que está hablando–aunque me muera de la vergüenza- A veces también me suele ayudar cuando tengo una tarea de la escuela que no puedo terminar

A pesar de todo lo que he contado de Ichi-san, hay un detalle…en el fondo es un hombre muy solitario, suele quedarse en su pequeño jardín trasero viendo las flores por la noche. Una vez que baje a la cocina (que tiene la ventana a su patio) y me di cuenta que estaba ahí parado contemplando las flores en silencio. Si no hubiera salido porque mi madre seguía despierta en la sala de estar, hubiera corrido con él para hacerle compañía. Pero desde entonces todas las noches me escabullo para verlo desde mi ventana.

Supongo que para este momento ya te diste cuenta que estoy enamorado de Ichi-san, lo cual no sé si es una experiencia buena o mala. Tengo momentos maravillosos con él, como cuando estamos a solas y se preocupa por mí. Pero hay malos momentos como cuando me trata como un niño o peor aún, cuando veo hombres o mujeres salir de su casa por la mañana. He tratado de insinuarle a Ichi-san como me siento, lo cual no me da ningún resultado.

-La gente empieza a hablar de que te quedes a cenar aquí – Me dijo una noche mientras lavábamos los platos juntos-

-No me importa. –Respondí, quería sonar maduro y que Ichi-san me viera como su igual.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero - Añadió y no se veía muy contento. Cuando se enojaba me llegaba a dar verdadero terror pues no era una persona que lo hiciera muy a menudo

-No me importaría si usted y yo…-

-Ve a tu casa ya es tarde – Respondió sin siquiera mirarme.

Aquella noche me sentí tan deprimido que creo que casi lloré de coraje. No dejaba de pensar ¿Por qué Ichi-san no me quería? Había visto salir hombres de su casa…así que eso significaba que no tenía nada en contra del amor entre hombres. Tampoco se veía del tipo intolerante…¡Y era muy relajado conmigo! Me dejaba ir a estar con él el fin de semana, tenía su número de celular y su email. ¡Había hasta usado su ducha! En fin…sí debía haber un pero debía ser mi edad.

Y desde entonces trate de hacer todo para aparentar ser mayor, y no me refiero a fumar. Mi idea más brillante y obvia fue hablar de sexo con Ichi-san justo hace unas semanas

-Tu madre dijo que te ayudará con tu tarea – Dijo él mientras estaba sentado tranquilamente en su sofá- Y bueno ya lo hemos hecho, no sé qué piensa de ti, eres un joven muy inteligente…- Ese tipo de cosas eran las que me hacían caer más y más enamorado de él, pero al mismo tiempo me herían- ¿Quieres ver una película o algo?

-¡Tengo una película que quiero ver! – Saqué de mi mochila un dvd.

No olvidaré que jamás la cara que hizo Ichi-san, nunca lo había visto tan sorprendido, quizá se ruborizo un poco pero no estoy seguro de ello. Lo que recuerdo fue que me gritó:

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? – Preguntó sin esperar respuesta- No comprendo tu manera de pensar Yuzu…

-¡Soy un adulto! Es normal que quiera ver estas cosas

Lo que traía en mis manos era una película que me habían tardado en conseguir, pero que después de algunos favores, la tenía en mis manos. Era una película porno, pero no una cualquiera, sino una gay…con tríos y todo eso. En la portada aparecían varios hombres desnudos, por lo que con solo sacarla Ichi-san supo de qué era.

Después de mi respuesta, él no dijo nada…lo que hizo fue poner su mano en mi cabeza y despeinar un poco mi pelo, como si de un niño se tratará. ¡Era tan cruel que me viera como un hermanito cuando yo lo deseaba como un amante! "Diez años no es mucho, he visto parejas llevarse mucho más" me dije

-Tal vez necesitas ir a estudiar un poco…-Suspiró, un poco molesto.

Y desde entonces repetí la acción varias veces, pero el resultado era el mismo, cuando quería hablar de sexo Ichi-san me seguía tratando como un niño una y otra vez, pero si no lograba tener una experiencia de adultos con él ¿Cómo quería que creciera y tuviera madurez?

Después de un tiempo Ichi-san me dijo que cambiaria de trabajo y que algunas cosas también cambiarían, como que ya no tendría tanto tiempo libre, al principio me negué a aceptarlo, pero cuando llegó la hora acostumbrada en que regresaba a casa y no había señales de él, tuve que aceptar que todo cambiaría quisiera yo o no. ¿Y si él encontraba a alguien y si enamoraba?

Me vi tentado a llamarle pero descarte la opción, porque aunque tengo su número, pocas veces le he llamado y casi siempre para emergencias. (Como cuando olvide algo en su casa o algo así ) Así que pasé el resto de la noche comiendo ramen, con el celular en la mano y la vista en la ventana.

Después de lo que vi, hubiera sido mejor que me haberme ido a dormir cuando supe que llegaría tarde.

Ichi-san, iba acompañado de un hombre, ¡Y era bastante apuesto! Piel blanca y mejillas sonrojadas, cabello castaño oscuro y un cuerpo, aunque delicado, era de todo un adulto. Parecían de buen humor y hablaban animadamente mientras sostenían papeles de trabajo. Salí de mi casa y me escondía tras un árbol en lo que hablaban en la puerta. Mi vecino era tana atractivo, que ya había conseguido una cita en su primer día, debí haberlo adivinado.

-No puedo encontrar mis llaves – Dijo Ichi-san mientras revolvía sus bolsillos. – Supongo que estoy algo estresado, no supe que tendría tanto trabajo

-Takano-san siempre es así…Es un adicto al trabajo y a exigirnos

-Si ya veo…-soltó una risa alegre. Después de revolver un poco más, encontró su llave.- ¡Oh mira aquí esta!

-Muy bien…supongo que es mejor que me vaya – dijo el hombre que lo acompañaba-

-Oh, no hay problema Onodera, quisiera hablar contigo en privado

-Lo siento Seya-san tendrá que ser otro día yo…

-No es nada personal -añadió mientras abría la puerta- Solo soy nuevo en el trabajo y quisiera llevarnos bien.

-En ese caso, mañana hay que ponernos de acuerdo – Respondió el tal "Onodera" mientras se iba alejando. –

-Gracias por ayudarme hoy. – Agregó. Se refería los papeles que llevaba en sus brazos

-¡Oh! No es nada , hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana

Ichi-san ya tenía una "persona especial" y era su primer día. Aunque llevaba conociéndolo desde que tengo uso de razón, no tenía idea que fue lo que le hacía actuar así o ¿Sería que se había metido en ese trabajo para estar con él? Supuse que no tendría que hacer otra cosa más que aceptarlo…él no deseaba tener una relación con un niño como yo. Con el corazón destrozado, acepte una cosa, al menos debería conocer su nombre o donde lo había conocido.

-¡Hey! – Dijo mirando en mi dirección ¡Me había descubierto! Quise moverme pero mis pies se quedaron congelados. No podía desobedecer sus peticiones- ¿Qué haces aquí Yuzu? -Preguntó.

-Escuche un ruido y quise salir…y…- Miré el hombre, tenía unos ojos muy grandes color verde, era muy guapo como sacado de un manga shoujo- ¿Tu sales con Ichi-san? - Dije esa pregunta por impulso, estaba muy nervioso y deseaba saberlo de una vez. Actué como odiaba que él me ve: Un niño pequeño

-¡Yuzu! – Gritó Ichi-san

-¡Eh! ¡No! –Respondió con un sonrojo en la cara. Obviamente estaba tratando de ocultar la verdad.

Con el corazón roto me aleje lo más rápido que pude del lugar, Ichi-san corrió detrás de mí. No quería escuchar sus regaños, así que de inmediato cerré la puerta de la casa y corrí a mi habitación. No quería verlo en un buen tiempo

* * *

-Ritsu-

No había podido dormir mucho, de nuevo esta vez los sueños fueron más nítidos, estaba de nuevo ese hombre que se parecía mucho a Takano pero con ojos calmados. Ahora aunque podía ver su rostro e incluso casi sentir su piel, no sabía lo quera me decía, pero sus manos estaban en mis mejillas y las apretaba. Y luego…luego no había nada, el sueño se tornaba oscuro…

Cuando me desperté, no solo sentí las sensaciones habituales…si no que sentí las ganas de volver a dormir . ¡Qué masoquista! Pero era porque ese rostro no lo podía olvidar quería estar con él, porque parecía que sufría por mi culpa.

Antes de vestirme para ir a trabajar, me quede sentado en mi cama pensativo con el rostro bañado en sudor, entonces no se porqué pero pronuncie aquel nombre que parecía haber estado guardado en mi pecho mucho tiempo como si mis labios no fueran capaz de pronunciarlo.

-Kuroda…- susurré como si estuviera por fin liberando una carga.

Ni idea de donde había salido ese nombre, pero le quedaba bien a él. Algo me dijo que efectivamente debía ser su nombre…ahora quedaba saber porque "Kuroda" se aparecía en mis sueños. ¿El personaje de algún libro? ¿Algún fantasma? Pero él no era malo, no lo parecía, quien te miraba con esos ojos no podía ser malo. Bueno aunque hay excepciones, como mi jefe Takano-san que solo le gusta molestar aunque hay otras veces que…

-Es mejor ir al trabajo- Me dije sacudiendo mi cabeza y yendo a tomar un baño

Estos últimos días, mi vida no ha sido precisamente tranquila. Si normalmente tengo una gran pila de trabajo usual, las cosas ahora eran más difíciles teniendo a alguien a mi cargo, por una parte me servía para ver cuánto había aprendido (Lo cual era bastante y me sorprendía) pero de todas formas no quitaba que estuviera enojado con Takano-san por ponerme más trabajo que a los demás. ¡Incluso ellos se habían ofrecido!

Seya-san no se veía malo, aunque su presencia me produjera una sensación extraña. Era alguien en quien podías confiar. Durante la noche tuvimos que quedarnos un poco más para enseñarle algunas técnicas en la edición del manga y para mi sorpresa no estaba tan perdido, tenía bastantes ideas claras sobre lo que se realizaba, sin embargo al terminar tuve que acompañarlo a su casa…

Y presencie una situación incomoda, de alguna manera su vecino había creído que yo estaba saliendo con él y se puso celoso o algo así. Lo que hizo que Seya-san se sintiera mal por él ¡Lo que faltaba! No me pagaban lo suficiente como para verme envuelto en un triangulo amoroso.

-"Mañana te devuelvo los story board que me prestaste" – Me envió en un mensaje sin disculpa por lo acurrido.

Lo único rescatable era que al menos ya sabía los nombres de esas personas que aparecían en mis sueños. "Tsukishima" y "Kuroda", ahora solo tenía que ir a la biblioteca a buscar el libro donde aparecían cuando de milagro tuviera un tiempo libre.

Cuando salí de mi casa, me encontré con la persona que menos deseaba encontrarme.

-Onodera – Me dijo mi jefe mientras cerraba la puerta- Estas lleno de ojeras.

-Estoy bien – Respondí enojado. No estaba de humor para sus burlas, así que solo camine en silencio mientras él seguía detrás de mí bebiendo un la lata de café despreocupadamente.

-Puedes pasar a mi casa a dormir cuando quieras…- hizo una pausa hasta acercarse a mi y hablar en una voz ronca y profunda junto a mi nuca, lo que me provocó un escalofrío.

-Déjeme - Respondí

Tuve la imagen mental de despertarme temprano y no tener que preparar mi desayuno, que Takano me preparada mis platillos favoritos en la mañana, los cuáles tendrían un sabor delicioso, y quizá podría sentarse a comer conmigo y… Me di pequeños pellizcones en la mano. Takano-san me tendría tan traumado con sus intentos que ya estaba causándome daños mentales. ¿Yo enamorado y siendo cariñoso con él? ¡Jamás!

-Te sigo viendo algo mal….-

Y entonces se acercó a besarme, fue un beso cortó solo presiono sus labios un poco. Pero luego de separarse me besó de nuevo, esta vez con esa pasión acostumbrada que siempre tenía para besarme atrapando mis mejillas en sus manos, haciendo que mis labios respondieran, que cuerpo temblará y mis piernas no se pudieran sostener. Sin embargo en mi mente no era él quien me besaba, sus labios eran los de otros que parecía llorar con cada vez que me tocaba. En mi mente era Kuroda, él de que aquellos sueños que me besaba con esa fuerza. Así que cuando abrí los ojos me lleve una gran sorpresa –y vergüenza- al ver que no era él.

-V-vamos al trabajo – Logre decir. Mi cara estaba rojísima ahora.

¿Quién eres Kuroda? ¿Por qué sentí esa necesidad desesperada de besarte?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Les traigo nuevo capitulo, disculpen por no subir actualización por acá.

No soy muy buena escritora, pero hago mi esfuerzo n.n.

* * *

Cap 4

-Takano-

Todos los días lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, me gusta la forma en la que se mueve, en la que trabaja o mueve su fleco para ver mejor, pero principalmente su bella sonrisa cuando su trabajo queda completo y bien hecho. Amo sin remedio a Onodera Ristu, aunque antes amaba su recuerdo como Oda Ristu, ahora lo amo tal y como es ahora, a pesar de que me rechace una y otra vez. Él es mi primer y único amor, lo he sentido desde que lo conocí. Aunque pasen los años el será el primero y el único

Si él quisiera, pudiéramos llevar una buena vida, haríamos nuestros trabajos juntos, le haría de comer –porque no sabe hacer nada- , lo besaría y acariciaría en todos esos puntos sensibles que le hacen derretirse de placer. En fin, no tendría nada de malo que me declarará su amor y llevaramos una vida de enamorados felices.

-¿Paso algo con Onodera? –Preguntó Seya quien estaba a mi lado supervisando un story board, aunque iba ayudarle, era bastante bueno y no necesitó mucho de mis consejos.

-Solo observaba que cumpliera lo que le ordene - Respondí mientras volvía la vista al trabajo.

-Él es bueno en su trabajo. Sueles ser rudo con él pero es para que de lo mejor de sí ¿No es así? – En su última frase agregó una sonrisa.

-No critiques mi forma de tratar a mis subordinados. –Tenía razón, y aunque me caía bien, no debía confiarme si hablaba de Ritsu.

-No llevo mucho tiempo aquí – Soltó un suspiro hablando de un tema completamente aparte, ignorando mi cortante respuesta- Por eso quiero invitar a alguien a beber, le dije a Onodera pero…

-Yo voy –Agregue . Si quería alguien para desaburrirse era mejor que fuera conmigo y le quitará los ojos de encima a lo que era mío. Además necesitaba conocer más sobre él

Después del trabajo, tuve que ir con Seya, aunque prácticamente lo había olvidado el mismo me lo recordó. Supuse que debía estar verdaderamente aburrido que ya estaba desesperado por cualquier compañía.

En ese momento pensé, que tenía mucho sin salir a beber con alguien, antes Takafumi solía ser mi mejor amigo, le contaba mis problemas y reíamos juntos, aunque llegamos a cruzar esa línea cuando nos acostamos, al poco tiempo hablamos y todo volvió a la normalidad, hasta que años después cuando le confesé que realmente amaba a Ritsu, no recibí su apoyo, solo su enfado y sus lágrimas.

Desde ese entonces Takafumi era distante conmigo, yo se que él tenía sentimientos románticos por mí lo que hacía difícil nuestra amistad a veces, pero debieron ser realmente fuertes de lo que pensé para que después de rechazarle cortará toda comunicación conmigo. Las pocas veces que me llamaba era para el trabajo o por mi gato Sorata, lejos habían quedado esos días donde estábamos juntos. Aunque ahora pasaba más tiempo con Onodera, solía extrañar a mi buen amigo Takafumi, quien ahora tenía un nuevo mejor amigo, Kirishima de la sección shounen y editor del manga "The Khan", se veían muy felices juntos que daban la apariencia de tener algo más que solo amistad ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Eran pareja? No lo sabía, pero estaba feliz de saber que Takafumi tenía una diferente actitud con todos los de Marukawa desde que se juntaba con él.

En fin, cuando llegue al bar que estaba cerca a la editorial, Seya me estaba esperando con una actitud relajada apoyado en la pared.

-Termine con el trabajo y me adelante – dijo mirándome fijamente

-Ya veo respondí - Mientras entrabamos al bar.-

Al contrario de lo que pensé, no fue tedioso, en cambio fue muy agradable, no del tipo romántico, si no que se podría ser una buena amistad. Seya se reía de mis chistes y yo de los sueños, incluso nos llegamos a burlar de algunas personas del trabajo. Era como si fueramos muy buenos amigos. Pero cuando estaba a punto de olvidar la razón por la que había decidido reunirnos, fue el mismo el que me hizo recordarla

-¿Y Onodera y tu se llevan muy bien? -Tomó un trago de su vaso de sake.-

No conteste, también di un trago a mi bebida, eso no era algo que fuera de su incumbencia.

-Supongo que sí - Sonrió ¿Por qué demonios lo hacía?

-Eso es entre él y yo -Respondí lanzando la mejor mirada de "No te metas en mis asuntos que pude" Lo cual no causo efecto.

-Hay quienes dicen, bueno mejor dicho las chicas de ¿"Zafiro"? Donde está la sección BL dicen que ustedes una vez compartieron una cama. Y suelen decir que hay" algo" entre ustedes.

-Hay "algo" entre nosotros – añadí de una buena vez. Me estaba fastidiando su interés en mi Ritsu-

-No me importa que ambos sean hombres - Me miró a los ojos, como buscando alguna especie de complicidad- Además Onodera es un buen tipo, a puesto a que muchos piensan eso.

Oh, ya había entendido por donde iba esta conversación así que busque en mi pantalón mi cartera, tenía que pagar e irme de una buena vez. ¿Significaba que tendría otro rival en el amor? Su prometida se había rendido y Haitani no había aparecido últimamente, pero no por eso significaba que me lo había quitado de encima.

-Déjalo en paz - Dije con voz firme. Si él quería pelear por Ritsu estaba dispuesto a hacerlo

-No es lo que piensas - contestó con un tono de voz amable.- Solo quiero ayudarlos.

-¿Ayudar? No necesito tu ayuda.

-Pasa algo por lo que no pueden estar juntos ¿Verdad? –Remarcó como so alguna razón supiera todo de mí- Sin embargo ambos se aman eso se nota

Fruncí el ceño, tenía razón. Y nuestros principales problemas (quitando los típicos de una relación entre hombres) eran que él no quería admitirlo y él hecho que el pertenecía a una familia de alta sociedad. Pero eso no significaba que yo iba a aceptar "ayuda" de alguien más, menos de alguien quien me creía conocer.

-Quizás – Comenté cuando ya empezaba a sacar el dinero de mi billetera

-Soy tu amigo - Añadió. –Créeme podría ayudarte y…

-Suficiente - respondí mientras ponía el dinero en el mostrador.

Me aleje caminando mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía. Seya era un tipo en verdad extraño, pero me sentí mal por haberlo tratado así. Aunque lo más probable era que tratará de seducir a Ritsu o algo así, quizá había la posibilidad de que realmente quisiera ayudarme, decidí darle el beneficio de la duda en los siguientes días

Devuelta a Marukawa al otro día por la mañana, muy apenas vi a Seya de reojo y a Ritsu ni siquiera me lo tope desde que llegué y lo mande a hablar con su mangaka por los story board.

-¿Dónde está Onodera? –Preguntó Hatori mientras me dejaba unos documentos en mi escritorio.-

-No lo veo desde hace rato. - Contestó Kisa

-Ni yo – Respondió Mino-

-Iré a buscarlo ¿Les parece? – Dijo Seya mientras se paraba de su escritorio- Tengo que ir al piso de abajo al baño y lo buscaré en el camino.

-Bien – Le lancé una mirada intimidante debajo de mis lentes.

Sin embargo, aunque fue en su búsqueda no aparecieron en un buen rato, por lo que me sentí inquieto y decidí yo mismo ir a buscarlos. Fui directo al baño como se supone que Seya había ido, y no me sorprendí cuando escuche la voz de Seya hablando en un pasillo

-Tsukishima…-murmuró –

Y cuando me dirigí al lugar junto a una banca y una maquina de bebidas observe a Ritsu con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Seya y este lo tenía sujeto de los hombros, pero eso no era lo importante, parecía como si se besaran. Seya lo acomodó en la banca sin apartarse mucho de su cuerpo, por lo que pude ver que Ritsu estaba desmayado.

De inmediato corrí a apartarlo de un fuerte golpe en los brazos pues no imaginaba que él fuera del tipo que se aprovechará de un desmayado. Cuando estuve cerca de Onodera, me acerqué y le tome de la mano. Ya había tiempo para enojarme con él, primero estaba ver que le había ocurrido a mi amado.

-Ritsu…- le dije. Observé que respiraba tranquilo. No estaba desmayado solo se había quedado dormido, conocía bien su respiración tranquila y a expresión relajada que tenía cuando dormía- por todas las veces que amanecía en mis brazos- No era tan ilógico una vez que recordé que los últimos días unas grandes ojeras abarcaban buena parte de su lindo rostro.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -Pregunte mirando lo con enojó.

-Lo encontré tirado en el piso, creí que estaba in consiente y murmuraba algunas palabras- respondió de inmediato – Entonces lo levante y…

-Tsukishima ¿Eso fue lo que dijo? – Pregunté con voz una cortante -Te escuché mencionarlo...-Le acaricie el pelo Ritsu para despertarlo suavemente y este se agitó un poco, pero estaba respondiendo al estimulo-

-Oh no él dijo otro nombre. – Respondió un tanto avergonzado

-¿Saga-senpai? - Una vez mientras lo observé dormir me dijo de esa manera, pues ese era el nombre con el que había conocido hacia 10 años. Me disgustaba que me dijera de esa forma, pero no podía culpar a su sub consiente

-No…dijo "Kuroda" - contestó – Lo escuché claro. ¿Conoces a algún…? –Me miró como si fuera obvio que yo supiera la respuesta

-Veté…- le ordené.

-Yo…-

-¡Veté! -Grité – Estaba enojado, pensé que él y yo podíamos ser buenos amigos, pero ahora estaba aquí haciéndome dudar de los sentimientos de Onodera.

Me quede unos minutos con el corazón latiendo acelerado por el enojo. Seya se merecía otros puñetazos más por besar a mi Ritsu, pero eso no era lo peor. Al parecer había alguien importante en la vida de Ritsu y no era yo. Quizá era la razón de sus ojeras

-Seya-

Oh, dios mío. Me había metido en un gran lío. Todo por ir a buscar a Tsukishima…digo a Onodera. No algo nada malo ver a un amigo cuando está enfermo o muy cansado, lo que ocurrió después si lo fue. Ahora Kuroda a quien ahora tenía que llamar Takano, estaba de sentado a su lado dudando si dejarlo dormir o despertarlo tratando de ignorar mi presencia

-Tal vez deberías despertarlo –le sugerí

-Cállate - Dijo, pero sin embargo me hizo caso pues empezó a hablarle- ¡Onodera! – Comenzó a gritar mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla.

Había pasado por muchas cosas para llegar aquí en cuanto supe que ellos estaban trabajando, pero no me esperaba que ellos se llevaran peor que antes, porque a veces parecía que ni en pintura se querían ver. Pero al menos si mi intuición no me fallaba, se notaba que existía algo entre ellos, quizá alguna anécdota en común o tal vez algo doloroso que nada tenía que ver con nuestras vidas pasadas.

-Takano-san…-murmuró Onodera cuando empezaba a abrir los ojos, por unos segundos su expresión al ver quien estaba a su lado fue tranquila, pero luego frunció el ceño- ¡Takano-san! ¡Haciendo cosas como esta en la oficina! ¡Este no es lugar!

-¿Te parece tu apartamento un buen lugar? –Respondió él mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Hey!- Onodera se paró de golpe, mientras se controlaba por no abofetear a su jefe.

¡Vaya que mis amigos no habían cambiado casi nada! Tsukishima seguía fácil de molestar y bueno…Kuroda seguía siendo él: Creativo, inteligente y apegado a Tsukishima. Aunque ahora era Kuroda quien tenía mayor jerarquía y le daba órdenes a mi otro amigo, quien seguía aun perteneciendo a la alta sociedad.

Si tan solo todo se arreglará y pudiéramos ir a ver las flores los tres juntos….

-¡Seya-san! – Onodera hizo una pequeña reverencia bastante avergonzado- Siento mucho que tuviera que ver esa escena. Takano ahora estaba parado en la pared y desde ahí escaneaba todas mis acciones. "No te lo voy a quitar" sentí ganas de decirle

-Todo bien - Respondí tranquilo. _"ustedes son mis preciados amigos"_ complete en mi mente

Yo había metido a mis preciados amigos en esto, así que la situación en la que estaban era toda culpa mía. Mi misión era tratar de arreglar todo desesperadamente para que no terminara todo en tragedia de nuevo. Se veía fácil pero…¡Los dos seguían igual de tercos! Así que ahora ambos creían que era alguna especie de acosador o pervertido

Y Yuzu, bueno el es caso aparte. Tenía que comprar muchísimos poster para arreglar mi error, si es que mi niño dejaba de ignorar mis mensajes.

-Vuelve al trabajo – Ordenó Takano mientras encendía un cigarro, me miró y supe que se refería mí. –¡Onodera! – Dijo casi gritando – Tu vienes conmigo por unas cosas al departamento de ventas

-¿Por qué yo? – gruñó

-Por quedarte dormido – agregó. Y entonces Onodera se acercó a él mientras refunfuñaba.

Si quería ayudarlos tenía que poner mucho más empeño del que creía

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Habilité los comentarios anonimos, lo siento por no haberlo hecho antes.

Hasta la próxima, dejen comentarios para saber su opinión.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, pues les traigo otro capitulo :)

* * *

Cap 5

-Ritsu-

He pasado por muchos momentos vergonzosos, entre ellos cuando mi primer amor se burlo de mí, cuando tuve que compartir la cama con Takano o cuando mi jefe me regaña enfrente de todos Supongo que hay un factor común ¿No? Takano-san, quien siempre dice "amarme" ¡Pero me pone en situaciones tan bochornosas!

No dejó de hablarles a todos, como me había quedado dormido mientras tomaba una bebida energética en el pasillo, añadiendo que yo era un holgazán.

-No lo imaginaría de Ri-chan – Rió Kisa. –Quizás debería aprender más de nosotros ¡Podemos aguantar tanto sin dormir!

-Debería irme a su casa y quedarme para asegurarme que haga su trabajo y duerma.- Lo interrumpió mi jefe

-¡Es cierto! Ustedes se van juntos – Dijo Kisa alegre. Mientras tanto yo solo me ponía un poco sonrojado- Es buena idea

-Eso suena bien, se hacen compañía –Agregó Seya, quien aunque parecía ausente pero estaba muy atento. No entendía porque siempre estaba al pendiente de Takano o de mí y eso me causaba escalofríos.

Cuando todos empezaron a decir que él tenía razón, tuve que tratar de ignorarlos y poner atención al trabajo, pero no podía ocultarme mucho, pues mi cara estaba roja ¿Sospechaban de mi historia con él? También tenía el presentimiento de que no solo me había quedado dormido, si no que había hecho algo vergonzoso pues Takano me observaba más de lo debido y Seya también me miraba, lo que me hacían ponerme nervioso y pedirle a mi mangaka que me repitiera las cosas varías veces

Y por supuesto también estaba "Kuroda" no había dejado de pensar en ese hombre en todo el día, en la sensación cálida de sus manos y en la forma en que me miraba. Deseaba que ojala fuera alguien con quien pudiera hablar porque tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, pero no había forma en que alguien como él existiera, excepto por su gran parecido con Takano. Pensé que quizá debería hablar con él sobre eso, pero descarte la idea, podría escucharlo decir "Ámame solo a mí" como si amar fuera tan fácil.

-¡Onodera! -La voz enojada de mi jefe me sacó de golpe de mis pensamientos –

-¡Voy! –Grité casi a punto de tirar al suelo los documentos que miraba-

-Necesito que me acompañes a una junta –Dijo una vez que estuve con él en su escritorio, se veía serio y solo enfocado en el trabajo, el podía un tipo molesto aveces, pero siempre cuando la cuestión era el trabajo era dedicado y tenaz.

-Bien –respondí, al parecer no había intensión oculta.

Con la mirada de Seya sobre nosotros, nos fuimos alejando hasta llegar al piso donde estaría la junta. Takano solo me veía examinándome de pies a cabeza

-¿Sigues bien? – Me preguntó, se escuchaba preocupado

-S-sí - respondí nervioso.

-Aun te veo ojeroso – Acercó su rostro al mío y antes de que estuviéramos a menos centímetros me aparte.

-Creo que vamos tarde. – Dije adelantándome unos pasos

La sala donde era la junta era uno de los salones más grandes en todo el edificio, había mucha gente presente, la mayoría eran editores de otras áreas, también un par de departamento de ventas, pues vi a Yokozawa parado en otra parte, quien nos saludo con la mirada. Aunque ahora él era más amable, me seguía dando un poco de miedo.

-¡Me alegra que hayan venido todos! – Hablo Isaka desde adelante, nosotros habíamos llegado tarde así que estábamos atrás, si no fuera por su voz fuerte, no se hubiera podido escuchar nada- Tengo que avisar a todos de algo importante.

Pensé que tal vez fue mi imaginación o paranoia cuando sentí que me buscaba con la mirada.

-Es algo muy difícil de decir para mí, porque es algo que afectará la compañía, y todos ustedes son buenos empleados – Usualmente él se veía feliz, pero esta vez era de las pocas que lo veía completamente serio - La compañía…-tomó aire y fuerzas- La compañía será vendida.

Se escucharon todo tipo de gritos y maldiciones por todo el lugar, por lo que Isaka no pudo continuar hablando hasta que su secretario trató de poner orden. Yo estaba bastante impactado y me sentía mal por la compañía, pero supuse que los que llevaban años aquí estaban más que molestos, Takano también lo parecía porque su gesto estaba fruncido.

-Tal vez la palaba correcta sea absorbida- Continuo una vez que el sonido de la multitud fue calmado. – La compañía rival ofreció una gran cantidad por su compra. Yo me rehusé, pero mis familiares quienes son inversionistas y dueños legales de la empresa desde hace años están de acuerdo. Aunque yo soy el jefe, legalmente no soy su propietario completamente. En caso de suceder, muchas publicaciones serían canceladas, por lo tanto habría muchos despidos

-¿Quién quiere comprar la compañía? – Preguntó una chica de la revista Zafiro a lo lejos antes de que iniciara una nueva ronda de quejas. –

-Una empresa editorial muy grande – Respondió – Conocida como editorial Onodera…-añadió y en ese entonces la mayoría de las miradas se fijaron en mí.

Pensé que me iba a desmayar, si no fuera porque mi orgullo fue increíblemente fuerte.

-A mi no se me había comunicado antes.-Dije con seguridad.

-Tú no tienes nada que ver con el asunto – Interrumpió Isaka- Así son los padres de los hombres como nosotros- Aunque a su manera el siempre entendía muy bien mi situación

-¿Entonces qué va a pasar? –Preguntó otra voz.

-Quisiera yo mismo comprar esta compañía junto con otros jóvenes socios – Respondió y la multitud se tranquilizó un poco- Así sería solo mía y todos estarían en sus empleos…pero no es algo que pueda hacer de la noche a la mañana. Tardará tiempo, pero espero poder hacerlo, mientras tanto ustedes den lo mejor de sí, para seguir en sus puestos.

La mayoría de las personas se amontonaron sobre el jefe Isaka o su secretario, incluso algunos sobre los altos puestos de la empresa, solo algunos pocos se fueron y pude sentir sus miradas pesadas mientras salía por el pasillo.

Llevaba una buena vida aquí ¿Ahora todo iba a cambiar por culpa de mis padres? Me sentía como un niño a quien le prohíben juntarse con sus amigos. En Marukawa había gente muy trabajadora y ahora muchos perderían sus empleos por la compañía de mis padres. No podía dejar de sentirme culpable por todo eso.

-Por aquí –Dijo Takano y me jaló fuertemente de la mano para meterme a una oficina que estaba completamente vacía y sucia.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Me quejé –

-¿Quieres que todos te acosen ahora con preguntas o te insulten por lo que acaba de pasar? Estoy salvando tu vida idiota – Contestó mientras sacaba un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo colocaba en sus labios-

-No -Tenía razón, en ese momento sentí que todos me fulminarían con la mirada.

-Nos esconderemos aquí unos minutos – Exclamó mientras seguía fumando, pensé que intentaría tocarme o algo así que por si las dudas me coloque cerca de la puerta para irme si era necesario- ¿Sabías de eso?

-¡No lo sabía! – Grite enojado y un poco decepcionado por el hecho de que él no me creyera

-Está bien – Suspiró mirándome con esos ojos felinos – Te creo.

Cuando dijo esas palabras me sentí un poco más aliviado, las cosas serán todo un caos, pero no podía dejar de pensar que con que Takano me creyera bastaba un poco. Él me sonrió de una forma cálida que me recordó a Kuroda quien se aparecía en mis sueños….me estaba volviendo loco definitivamente, cada vez entendía menos porque soñaba con una persona parecida a mi jefe

-Te amo – Confesó de repente ¡Cómo le era tan fácil decirlo! – No importa lo que pase, ni lo que hagas, yo siempre estaré de a tu lado apoyándote.

-Takano-san…- Quise decirle muchas cosas, pero no era el momento. Él me protegería, el estaría conmigo.

Debí haber pensado antes que estando en la pared junto a la puerta le era una presa fácil, porque una vez que se acercó a mí prácticamente me dejó acorralado. ¡Maldito cuerpo mío que no tenía la intensión de escapar! Estaba tan devastado y preocupado por mí vida que mi cuerpo buscaba consuelo en sus brazos. Sé muy bien que solo ese tipo de consuelo me lo podía dar él

-Ritsu …-Me abrazo y una vez al sentirme rodeado por sus brazos y su pecho junto al mío, recargué mi cabeza en su hombro- Estoy contigo.

-Yo…- ¡Tantas cosas que quería decirl! ¿Por qué me era difícil decir un simple "gracias"? Trataba de contener las lágrimas mientras también lo abrazaba

Durante unos segundos que permanecieron una eternidad, seguimos así yo intentando contener el llanto y él dándome fuerza. Dicen que el amor es apoyarse el uno al otro…¿Esto lo era?

-Ritsu…-Me llamó por mi nombre de pila, mi cuerpo respondió perfectamente a eso dejando de ocultar mi rostro y dejando que sus cálidas manos sostuvieran mi mejilla- Te amo…- Susurró suavemente antes de besarme.

No hay forma en que pueda describir exactamente que se siente cuando él me besa. La calidez de su cuerpo, el deseo dentro de mí y lo enojado que estoy por despertarme de esta forma se mezclan en ese instante en que nuestros labios se juntan y después él espera pacientemente a que los míos se abran para dejar pasar su lengua y hacerlo más profundo y con pasión como si fuera a devorarme por completo...Y en esos momentos no me importaba en absoluto

-¡Onodera! ¡Hey! ¡Te vi entrar! -Gritó una voz mientras daba fuertes toques a la puerta, lo que me hizo salir del estado casi semi-in consiente en el que me tenía Takano.

-Abré la puerta- Takano sacó otro cigarro y lo encendió, estaba de mal humor, pero no podía dejar la puerta cerrada pues quien estaba a afuera era el jefe Isaka.

Me acomodé el pelo un poco y alisé mi ropa antes de abrir la puerta. Efectivamente el presidente de la compañía estaba de pie, su expresión era la sonriente de siempre y su secretario estaba de pie junto a él - quien me recordaba mucho a Hatori-. No le importó que estábamos haciendo solo me miró ignorando a Takano.

-¡Pobres de los hombres como nosotros! – Dijo dándome unas palmadas como si me comprendiera- Tus padres sí que me sorprendieron

-Isaka-san yo no sé nada del asunto. – le interrumpí.

-Lo sé. Mis padres son parecidos -Comentó mientras jalaba un asiento que estaba en la oficina abandonada- Ese no es el problema…-aunque su actitud era la de siempre, sabía que por dentro estaba destrozado- Si no que esta compañía se irá por la borda con esa compra.

-Lo sé…-añadí triste-

-Mucha gente perderá su empleo – Volteó a ver a Takano, como si supiera que él me importaba- Quizás tu mismo también pierdas el tuyo aquí.

-¡Pero he trabajado mucho! –Respondí. Estaba casi colérico. No solo yo, todos mis nuevos amigos y la gente amable que había conocido aquí

-Hay una forma en que todo pueda seguir más o menos como esta…-me interrumpió, puso una cara con algo de intriga que no me hizo sentir muy bien.

-¿Cómo?

-Si hubiera un presidente amable en la editorial Onodera, el cual fuera el heredo. Un joven amable que no quisiera comprar Marukawa Shoten….

No tarde en responder porque no entendiera que se refiera a mí, sino porque estaba en shock. ¿Ir a la compañía de mis padres? Quería salvar los empleos de mis amigos y si debo admitir que el de Takano también, pues él y todos ellos son gente trabajador, pero ¿A ese precio? Ser presidente de la compañía era una responsabilidad muy importante, yo había nacido y fui educado para eso. Se vinieron a la mente los hombres de mis sueños…ellos eran guerreros que fueron educados para eso…¿Y no era ese tal Tsukishima el ministro y quien mandaba a todos ellos? Si yo fuera un poco como él de valiente no estaría en esta situación

-Imposible – Respondió Takano- Onodera se queda aquí, necesito a todos mis editores en este momento

-Tú más que nadie debe de saber que los negocios como estos son importantes –No supe si se refería a Takano o a mí-

-Suficiente, tengo que recibir una llamada importante en 10 minutos- Apagó su cigarro en un cenicero que estaba cerca y luego me miró – Onodera, vámonos.

Isaka me miró con una sonrisa, como era muy seguro de sí mismo suponía que la idea ya estaba haciendo eco en mi cabeza. Y tenía razón.

-Piénsalo - Me dijo cuando salí de la oficina.

El resto del día intente trabajar con normalidad, pero fue casi imposible, podía sentir las miradas fulminantes de la gente, tampoco pude hablar con normalidad con Takano

* * *

Bye hasta la próxima :)

Dejen comentarios porfavor.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola

¡Tiempo sin actualizar! Pero les traigo una actualización algo corita :)

* * *

Capitulo 6

-Seya-

Estaba en una situación tan difícil. Deseaba no haberme metido en lío en que estaba involucrado

Pero allí estaba sentado editando un manga shoujo sobre guerreros y princesas dando consejos a una joven autora sobre la pequeña escena de guerra que incluiría en su manga. Por supuesto que recordando bien mi otra vida tenía idea de cómo de participar en una de verdad

-¡Con esa armadura no soportaría tantos días en batalla! – Le dije en el tono más amable que pude - Es más yo iré a buscar unos libros para usted.

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias Seya-san – respondió mi mangaka- Usted siempre es tan amable

Sin embargo no era eso lo que me tenía más preocupado, lo que realmente me tenía irritado era que no sabía que había pasado con Tsukishima y Kuroda -Onodera y Takano- para que estuvieran tan distantes de nuevo y uno de ellos apunto de llorar. ¿Se habrían peleado de nuevo? No podía acercarme a ellos porque pensaban que era una especie de pervertido. Era muy difícil que ellos no me recordaran

El día se me hizo eterno, pero a pesar de eso tuve fuerzas para cuando salí de trabajo comprar varios postres para llevarselos a mi pequeño Yuzu, quien bueno, ya no era tan pequeño, ya era todo un joven y uno bastante atractivo. Me sentía tan agradecido de en esta vida tener unos ojos para poder verlo crecer un poco cada día, me gustaba en verdad como se veía, era un joven muy lindo que a veces ya no podía contener mi deseo de tocarlo ya hacerlo mío, por lo que tenía que recordarme cada día que asegurarme que mis amigos estuvieran bien era mi mayor prioridad.

Cuando faltaban unos pocos metros para entrar a mi casa vi como me esperaba en la ventana como siempre, aunque tenía un par de de días sin hacerlo, y no solo se puso feliz por solo verme a mí, sino también a la bolsa de la pastelería que traía en mis manos. Le sonreí y después de dejar mis materiales de trabajo en casa fui con él.

-Yuzu, abre se que estas ahí ….-le dije en tono alegre. – Traje postres…

-¡Postre! – Lo escuche murmurar, después escuche sus pasos y me abrió – Buenas noches Ichi-san

-Traje algo, vamos a comerlo juntos. Incluso te daré alguna de mis porciones…

-Sí – respondió animado

Su madre aun no llegaba por lo que comimos en el comedor como si nada hubiese pasado. Yuzu me comprendía muy bien, aunque sé que se preocupaba, trataba de no meterse en mis asuntos. No entendía muy bien porque él había reencarnado también, pero agradecía que fuera así, llevaba siendo su vecino desde que nació y ahora deseaba que cuando Tsukishima y Kuroda pudieran ser felices, declararle mis sentimientos y ser felices también, pues ya tenía una idea de cómo se sentía él por mí, se me había insinuado muchas veces, (lo cual no era algo que yo no tuviera en mente hacerle), pero primero tenía que solucionar todo.

-¡Esta increíble! –Aun era un niño por lo que se emocionaba con las cosas dulces como esa.

-Se qué gustan – Le puse mi mejor sonrisa para que nuestra relación se arreglará, pero él parecía muy contento todavía

-Ichi-san…-Dijo en una voz calmada como si tuviera miedo que yo lo regañará.- Yo tengo unas preguntas que hacerle.

Supuse que me preguntaría sobre Onodera, ya que el otro día había sentido celos de él, así que me puse a pensar que podría responderle, no creía que con decirle que era un amigo del trabajo se calmará ¿si le decía que era un viejo amigo? Lo miré y él seguía tratando de decir algo, pero no solo note eso, si no un poco de pastel que se había quedado en sus labios, así que lo retiré un poco con mis dedos.

-Ichi-san…

La cara de Yuzu estaba completamente roja, era tan adorable, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué a darle un pequeño beso en sus finos labios. Eran tan suaves y quería probar mucho más de ellos, un simple rose no era suficiente, esa deliciosa boca me llamaba a explorarla por completo hasta robarle el aliento…pero no era el momento. De mala gana me separé unos centímetros con una actitud relajada para no darle miedo, podía sentir su aliento chocando contra mis labios.

-Creo que es hora de volver

-¿Por qué hizo eso? –Preguntó sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero sus ojos estaban casi brillantes. En verdad estaba feliz.

-¿Cómo se sintió?- Respondí con otra pregunta.

-Mi estomago iba a estallar…sentí muchas cosquillas y…- Tomó aire inflando sus mejillas demasiado lindas para un joven de su edad. - ¡Ichi-san! ¡Tenga sexo conmigo! ¡Necesito tener sexo para madurar y ser como usted!

No sé cómo había llegado a esa conclusión, pero no era muy extraña viniendo de él, después de todo fue un hybrid child en su vida pasada y solo podía crecer de esa forma. Por supuesto que me hubiera gustado haberlo llevado a mi casa y "hacerlo madurar" en mi habitación esa misma noche. Mis ojos no conocían como sería su joven rostro cuando estaba perdido en el placer del clímax, tan solo imaginarlo era muy tentador.

-No es el momento – Dije. El era un joven demasiado bueno, no debía estar enamorado de un tipo como yo.

-¡Pero si usted me beso! No me dolerá ¿Solo tiene que meterla no? – Añadió – Un amigo dijo que lo hizo y no fue tan malo…

-No Yuzu, no es el momento – Respondí pasando mis manos por su suave cabello castaño.

Tuve que salir de la casa de inmediato, contiendo mis ganas de volver y estrecharlo en mis brazos llevándolo desde su comedor hasta mi cama. Lo bueno es que siempre he sido una persona muy calmada, así que me fue no fue tan difícil tranquilizarme después de darme una ducha fría

En verdad a veces detestaba haber renacido o recordar todo lo de mi vida pasada…

**-Muchos años atrás-**

Ese día Seya había decidido ir a visitar a su viejo amigo Kuroda al lugar apartado donde vivía separado del resto de la gente, cada vez le era más difícil pues debido a su edad ya no podía tolerar recorrer él aérea con facilidad. De todas maneras aunque no le fuera a visitar tan a menudo como quisiera, el creador de los hybrid child seguía siendo su amigo.

-¿Pronto llegaremos? –Preguntó Seya mientras su hybrid child arrastraba su silla de ruedas, aunque pudiera pararse, para alguien quien invidente sería muy difícil caminar por esa zona.

-Puedo ver la casa de la persona que me creo desde aquí- Respondió Yuzu quien le tenía un enorme respeto al hombre, aunque no era una persona muy agradable, le había hecho algunas reparaciones antes, pues él ya llevaba muchos años en funcionamiento

Se fueron acercando en silencio a la casa donde vivía Kuroda, que aunque podía costearse una mejor debido al dinero que había ganado por los hybrid child prefería seguir viviendo en su misma casa, que la mayor parte era ocupada su taller donde se iban todos sus ingresos.

-¡Kuroda!– Gritó Seya una vez que Yuzu le informó que estaban en la entrada-¡Sal!

Aunque tenía gente que solía contratar para hacer la limpieza o hybrid child que le ayudaban en esas cuestiones, cuando se encerraba en su taller no quería ser molestado ni reunirse con nadie, pero su amigo de la infancia hacía lo posible por aunque sea disponer de unos minutos.

-Se que estas ahí .- gritó de nuevo- Puedo escuchar tus aparatos.

Unos pasos más ruidosos se escucharon y en poco tiempo el inventor salió de su taller. Llevaba su habitual ropa, cabello desordenado, una pequeña barba y se encontraba fumando, en sus manos traía lo que parecía ser alguna nueva creación.

-Al menos esta vez avisaste que vendrías esta semana –añadió abriendo la puerta e invitándolo a pasar. - ¿Le pasa algo al tuyo?

-Me encuentro bien creador – respondió Yuzu con amabilidad, pero realmente no estaba muy interesado en verlo, al joven le producía ciertos escalofríos.

-Ha crecido mucho, parece un adulto – Kuroda lo examinó detenidamente. Tocó su brazo y luego su cara, lo que puso muy nervioso al castaño- Parece casi un humano. Supongo que le das mucho afecto - añadió con doble intención pero ninguno respondió.

Se acomodaron en el taller, el lugar estaba lleno de todo tipo de instrumentos para la realización de los hybrid child, Yuzu no tenía idea para que servía la mayoría de ellos, además había cuerpos de otros como él sin vida en el suelo o arriba de los estantes lo que le daba un aspecto tétrico, también enormes pilas de libros. El hombre era un ermitaño, así que no era extraño que dedicara todo el tiempo a sus creaciones e investigaciones para mejorarlos.

-Me preocupo por ti – dijo Seya finalmente

-Deja de tenerme lastima – respondió el inventor - Estoy bien, gano mucho dinero por mis creaciones, incluso tú tienes uno ¿No?

-No me refiero a eso – lo interrumpió – Siempre ha sido por él, desde hace años cuando lo perdiste te encerraste en esto, jamás volviste a hacer el mismo….¡Pueden pasar meses sin que salgas de aquí!

Yuzu estuvo a punto de preguntar a quien se refería Ichi-sama, pero el ambiente se puso muy tenso, incluso Kuroda se quedo en silencio fumando de mal humor.

-No recuerdo como era, su cara o su voz…- su voz parecía quebrarse un poco- Siempre dices eso, que desde que él murió he querido reemplazarlo. No puedo reemplazar a alguien que olvide desde hace mucho. – sonrió sarcásticamente

-Estas mintiendo, no te hará mal admitirlo.

-¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!

-Se que todos estos años, has fingido ser una persona ruda que solo te importa tu taller pero no es así….Ayudaste hace años a ese chico de la familia Izumi ¿No es cierto? Él aunque ya es bastante adulto sigue contando esa historia.

-Me iba a pagar grandes cantidades y lo hizo - contestó Kuroda- No hice nada que otro no hubiera hecho.

-Ichi-sama…- murmuró Yuzu, apenas había estado unos minutos, pero consideraba que era mejor irse de una vez

-¿Planeas seguir así hasta que mueras? – Le preguntó el ex guerrero al inventor- ¿Solo como un ermitaño? Te invitado a la ciudad, a mi casa con Yuzu y conmigo estarías bien.

-Me encuentro bien – respondió él.

-¿Rodeado en tus lágrimas y de maquinas? A Tsukishima no le hubiera gustado eso, el hubiera querido que estuviéramos juntos mirando las flores cuándo terminará la guerra…

-El no logró ver el final de ella, ese idiota- Su voz se hacía más débil, pues le era difícil mantenerse mientras recordaba a su único amor.

-Fue muy valiente. Por el todo el clan esta aquí presente – murmuró, a Seya también le dolía pues los dos eran como sus hermanos y además él siempre quiso que aceptarán su amor uno por el otro.

Recordando a su viejo amigo que había muerto en un acto de sacrificio el ambiente se puso tenso ¡Cómo deseaban ser esos jóvenes de nuevo comiendo golosinas en el portal! Pensaban entonces que la guerra no llegaría y nada cambiaría esas vidas.

Notando la sensación de tristeza a su alrededor, Yuzu quiso cambiar un poco de tema, aunque si sabía quien era Tsukishima, no le gustaba ver a su amo triste. Lo primero que vio cuando desvió la mirada hacía el escritorio fue una pequeña piedra.

-¿Qué es eso? –Dijo acercándose a ella

-Aunque seas todo un adulto, todos mis hybrid child son curiosos –contestó Kuroda – Es la gota de luna. Puede conceder cualquier deseo.

-¿En serio?

-Eso fue lo que dijiste al chico de la familia Izumi – interrumpió Seya algo enfadado.-

-Es de verdad. – Sonrió con melancolía – Sin embargo tiene sus límites y por supuesto un pequeño precio a pagar.

Seya no creía muy bien en eso, pensó que su amigo se había vuelto superticioso y buscaba formas extraña de estar de nuevo con Tsukishima sin éxito, Yuzu en cambio estaba fascinado con lo que decía su creador.

-Puedes quedártela – Dijo mientras acercaba la piedrecilla.

-¿Yo? – El hybrid child estaba sorprendido pero aceptó el regalo.

La visita del antiguo guerrero y su acompañante se prolongó hasta el otro día, pues era peligroso para el mayor viajar de noche y tampoco le agradaba mucho. El resto del día trató de tocar el tema de Tsukishima y solo concentrarse a hablar sobre noticias de la ciudad y de los hybrid child.

Cuando estuvieron de nuevo en su casa, por la noche cuando solían pasear entre el campo de flores, Yuzu puso algo entre las manos de su amo.

-Ichi-sama - dijo en tono serio- Yo no tengo ni un deseo, pues todo lo que quiero lo tengo aquí con usted. – le besó la mejilla tiernamente. –Así que usted puede quedársela.

Seya la apretó en sus manos. "¿Un deseo…?" pensó. "¿Serán de verdad este tipo de cosas?"

Había solo una cosa que qué anhelaba su corazón…

* * *

Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda y espero sus comentarios


	7. Chapter 7

Buenas noches, traigo nueva actualización. Disculpen los errores

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**-Ritsu-**

No había tenido ni descanso ni paz los últimos días, podría sentir las miradas acusadoras de la gente como si todo fue mi culpa, como si yo fuera el responsable de que sus empleos pendieran de un hilo. Kisa, Hatori y Mino tampoco eran la excepción, parecían un poco más distantes conmigo.

Pero Takano y Seya estaban a mi lado. Mi jefe y primer amor se encargaba de mantenerme distraído con el trabajo o cambiando el tema por algo cuando me veía sentirme incomodo por las miradas de los demás, era un buen gesto de su parte. Seya también me hablaba cuando me veía decaído, sus palabras eran muy amables siendo que no nos conocíamos desde hace mucho.

¿Lo mejor sería regresar con mis padres? No quería hacerlo, pero había tanta gente involucrada que la gente dependía de mi decisión. Por lo que había decidido que me vería con mi madre en unos cuantos días para hablar bien con ella y los motivos de la compra.

El día en que me veía con ella se acercaba más y más y yo no podía estar tranquilo. ¡Incluso mis extraños sueños eran un alivio! No me importaba ya ese nombre por el que me llamaban, además ver a Kuroda me tranquilizaba. Nunca recordaba muy bien los sueños al despertar, pero su rostro se había quedado grabado en mi mente, estaba seguro que si él estuviera aquí, como el valiente guerrero que era me ayudaría. En esos sueños no estaba solo, Kuroda y otro hombre del que no sabía su nombre –vestía ropas parecidas- también estaban siempre conmigo.

-Onodera – me llamó Seya con unos documentos en sus manos- Takano dice que tienes que ir al departamento de ventas…pero creo que es mejor que vaya contigo

-Gracias Seya-san –Respondí

-Además quiero conocer bien a la gente. Hay un tipo que se ve bastante gruñón –añadió mientras me levantaba de mi asiento. Takano me miró y nuestros ojos coincidieron por unos instantes hasta que desvíe la mirada. Que estuviera con Seya no era como si lo engañará….¡No estábamos saliendo!

Caminar por el pasillo con Ichi Seya era más tranquilo, no sentía que la gente se concentraba tanto en mí, si no en la persona que tenía poco de haber entrado….al poco tiempo de que la compañía estuviera a punto de su desaparición. Me hizo sentir protegido, aunque fue una sensación diferente de cuando Takano me abrazó el otro día.

-De quien usted hablaba antes es de Yokozawa-san – dije tratando de reanudar la plática anterior pues se había vuelto incomodo estar en silencio.- Antes solía tener un carácter más difícil, pero se ha vuelto más comprensivo. En especial conmigo – eso ultimo lo agregué en un tono bajo.

-¿En especial contigo? - Preguntó, había puesto más atención a mi comentario de lo que pensé.

-Bueno es que yo…- Me quede en blanco, no podía decirle que era Takano el motivo por el que él era así conmigo.

-Si no quieres hablar aquí, podemos hacerlo después – Sonrió, tenía una linda sonrisa como si pudieras confiarle todo y el te apoyaría-Tenemos pendiente salir a beber. Puede ser hoy mismo

-B-bien … - Dije inseguro, lo más posible era que Takano se enojara por eso, pero estaba seguro que él no tenía intensiones conmigo más que una simple amistad

-No nos podemos quedar hasta muy tarde, hay una persona que espera por mí – De nuevo sonrió, pero esta vez puso una cara de complicidad, tarde en comprender pero después de unos instantes me di cuenta que se refería al joven del otro día.

Sin embargo no pude preguntarle pues llegamos al departamento de ventas y aunque el recado fue dejado, el mismo Yokozawa quiso hablar con Takano sobre las reimpresiones de un manga, así que nos acompaño. Me saludo e hizo unos que otros comentarios sobre trabajo, nada fuera de lo normal, pero no por eso deje de estar nervioso. Pareció llevarse bien con Ichi Seya

Mi plática con Seya tuvo que esperar hasta en la noche

En cuanto salimos del trabajo, fuimos a un bar cercano, nos fuimos caminando juntos desde Marukawa hasta el lugar.

-Hubierámos salido más temprano si Takano-san no estuviera empeñado en ponerme tanto trabajo- exclamé.

-Él te tiene mucho apreció ¿Sabías? –añadió

¿Sería posible que él supiera de mis sentimientos y de los de Takano por mí? No, no era posible. Él apenas acaba de llegar a la editorial. Mi cara se puso roja mientras trate de decir una respuesta, salieron puros balbuceos incoherentes.

-Eres de los empleados más competentes. – continuó hablando como ignorando que yo estuviera nervioso- Te tiene mucho estima como subordinado, supongo que le gusta trabajar contigo.

Me sentí aliviado cuando empezó a hablar solo sobre el trabajo, un enorme peso se cayó de mis hombros. _"Así que no sospecha nada"_ pensé. ¿Pero entonces porque parecía que nunca nos quitaba los ojos de encima? Tal vez quería trabajar en la revista Zafiro, pues las mujeres de esa publicación se portaban todas así, mirando a los demás trabajadores e inventando historias.

Ordenamos un poco de sake para empezar, al otro día teníamos que ir a trabajar, así que acordamos beber pero no demasiado . Aunque yo deseaba hacerlo, quería olvidarlo todo.

-Recuerdo que ibas a hablar sobre Yokozawa – dijo en cuantos nuestras bebidas llegaron y mis platicas sobre el trabajo se agotaron

-Es complicado –contesté, no quería mirarle mucho a la cara, pues en cuanto lo miraba había algo que me hacía tratarle como un viejo amigo y contarle todo.

-Vamos puedes contar no te voy a juzgar

-Tiene que ver con Takano, cree que soy malo para él - Dije en el tono más ambiguo que fuera, para qué pensará que se debía a algo laboral.

-¿Cree que su relación sería mala para ambos? – Alzó la ceja.

-¿Relación? - pregunté nervioso_. "Oh, dios mío, el sospechaba todo"_\- ¡No tenemos ninguna relación! – exclamé

-Takano me dijo que había "algo" entre ustedes - Tomó un trago de su bebida- Se puso tan celoso cuando hable de ti.

-Es mentira – lo interrumpí pero mi rostro estaba rojo.

-Hay "algo" entre ustedes, no tiene nada de malo. – Continuo hablando- Y también hay un motivo porque no pueden estar juntos ¿No?

Bajé la mirada, al igual que cuando Yokozawa me lo preguntó hace un tiempo supe cuál debía ser mi respuesta. Porque dentro de mí, mi corazón latía fuerte cuando pensaba en él.

-Sí - respondí finalmente- Hay "algo" entre él y yo.

-No es difícil de notar - tomó la palabra de nuevo- Él quiere que seas un mejor editor, por eso te sobrecarga de trabajo, te ha apoyado en estos días que has estado en boca de todos ¿No? -Me miró con esos ojos que me daban tanta tranquilidad- Él te quiere de verdad, quiere protegerte ¿Y tú? – Dio otro sorbo mientras me miraba esperando mi respuesta

Yo le quería, pero era tan difícil aceptarlo al 100% cuando una parte de mí no deseaba estar enamorado de él, aquella parte me ataba como una cadena sin dejar escapar los sentimientos de mi pecho. También quería desesperadamente protegerle, tan solo pensar que él y los demás o que solo él podría perder su empleo como editor me ansían entrar en desesperación de tener que ir a hablar con mi madre. ¡Él se esforzaba tanto! No debía perder todo su esfuerzo. Deseaba que fuera feliz

-Yo también…-Al decir esas palabras pensé que mi corazón estallaría, tome un sorbo de mi bebida pero no ayudo

-Debe ser lindo entrar al trabajo y encontrar una persona especial. Si no sabes cómo decirle tus sentimientos….solo dile que quieres protegerle también.

-Seya-san .- Tuve deseos de huir, pero sentía que él decía las cosas sin malas intensiones, estaba completamente seguro. Por alguna razón pensé en Kuroda ¿No había otro hombre que también estaba con nosotros? No veía su cara, pero algo me decía que debía mostrar la misma amabilidad que tenía Seya-san en su mirada.

-Yo tenía dos amigos…-añadió su mirada parecía perdida- Ellos se querían de verdad. Era fácil de notar también. Crecieron juntos y su amor era fuerte…nunca había visto a dos personas tener un destino tan ligado. Lo que más deseaba era que ellos fueran felices. ¡Podías ver el amor el uno con el otro con solo ver sus miradas aunque ellos lo negarán!

-¿Y qué paso? – Tal vez por culpa del alcohol su historia captó mi atención.

-Hubo problemas. – Su tono de voz se volvió triste- Uno de ellos murió.

-Lo siento tanto…

-No tienes que lamentarlo, fue hace muchos años - Seya no pasaba de los 30 pero al decir eso sentí como si hablara con alguien mucho mayor- Ambos amaban mucho las flores de cerezo, de hecho una vez uno de ellos le regaló una rama de flores de cerezo al otro, así que suelo verlas y pensar en ellos.

Me pareció un lindo gesto regalar flores- sobre todo si eran flores de cerezo-muy pocas veces lo había hecho en mi vida. Quise preguntar más pero me dio vergüenza, era una historia en verdad triste. Bebí hasta terminarme el vaso completo

-A mí también me gustan los cerezos, yo nací el día de las flores de cerezo. El 27 de marzo

No sé porque lo dije, pero aquello sorprendió mucho a Seya que casi derramaba su bebida encima de la barra. Debían gustarle muchos las flores para que le impactara conocer a alguien que cumplía ese día.

-Ese fue una fiesta de la compañía, y de regreso a casa Takano-san y yo vimos las flores de cerezo - Le miré y aun tenía un rostro confundido, quizá estaba pensando en sus amigos- Bebí mucho ese día, recuerdo las flores como una nube rosa.

-Debió haber sido muy hermoso – suspiró, su mente parecía estar en un lugar lejano- En mi jardín tengo flores también, me gusta mucho cuidar de ellas. A mis amigos les hubiera gustado…-murmuró más para sí mismo

Aunque mencionó que nada más uno de ellos murió, algo me decía que ambos lo habían hecho ¿Pero porque sonaba como si hubieran pasado tantos años?

-Oh, lo siento por esta palabrería - volvió a su tono habitual de voz, lo que me hizo sentir más tranquilo- No debería preocuparte…además ellos están bien.

-Lo siento tanto…-Suspiré

-Deberías disculparte en cambio con Takano

-¿Con Takano-san? ¿Por qué?

-Tú lo debes de saber - Dio otro trago mas e hizo señas de que le sirvieran más.

"¿Pedirle Perdón? Yo no he hecho nada por lo que tenga que disculparme" me dije a mí mismo.

Volví a mi departamento no muy noche, aunque había bebido un poco más tuve un gran susto que hizo que mi humor cambiara y volviera casi a la normalidad. ¿El motivo? Mi madre me había llamado puesto que había adelantado la reunión para el día siguiente a la hora del almuerzo…¡ Tendría que salir en medio del trabajo! Y el fin de ciclo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

-¿Qué hare? – Me repetí a mi mismo una y otra vez.

Cuando llegue a la entrada, busque mis llaves, tan preocupado y nervioso estaba que no recordaba donde las había colocado, cuando por fin las saque de mi abrigo, noté que ya no estaba solo en el pasillo.

-Onodera – dijo una voz que sonaba preocupada- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Con quien estabas?

Cuando me gire para mirarlo Takano lucía más preocupado de lo que sonaba, lo que me hizo sentir muy mal. Usualmente regresábamos juntos del trabajo, con mayor razón ahora que yo era el más odiado de Marukawa, sin embargo a la hora de la salida cuando se ocupó con un trabajo, solo le dije que no me esperará, que ayudaría a Seya con algo.

-Estaba ayudando a Seya-san con algo – respondí –Tenía unas dudas sobre su trabajo, dijiste que estoy a su cargo

-No estabas en la oficina. – Me interrumpió seco.

-Fuimos a…la librería – mentí y quizás lo notó, porque me tomó de la manga como si de un niño tranquilo se tratará. ¡Siempre hacía ese tipo de cosas!

-Estaba muy preocupado…-Se acercó de nuevo a mi rostro…¡Cómo odiaba sus ojos felinos que parecían devorarme con solo observarme! Y aun más odiaba esos labios carnosos siempre hambrientos de los míos. Cerré los ojos instintivamente pues estaba a pocos segundos de ser besado

Sin embargo él abrió la puerta y me jaló para que entrara en su apartamento. Cuando apenas iba a protestar me besó. No podía resistirme, mi cuerpo no respondía, solo se concentraba en la sensación de sus labios junto a los míos y la manera en que su cuerpo se iba enreadandolo contra él mío hasta llenarme con su calidez.

-¡Suéltame! –Grité jalando sus brazos. Cuando me separé de él, el frío de la noche el cual aun no había notado hasta ese momento invadió mi cuerpo-

-Onodera- como si ignorará que prácticamente lo lastime me miró y me tomó de los hombros- ¿Es cierto que te irás de la compañía? ¿Harás lo que te dijo Isaka-san? – Me preguntó, sentí el dolor en su voz ¿Por qué conmigo se mostraba así de frágil?

-No lo sé – respondí. Quise evitar su mirada lo más que pude, pero fue imposible pues me sujetó del mentón

-No dejaré que te vayas ¿Lo entiendes? No quiero perderte de nuevo

De nuevo me invadió esa calidez, su cuerpo estrechó con fuerza el mío mientras él besaba mi cuello susurrando mi nombre una y otra vez.

-Ritsu…No dejaré…

-Mi madre – le interrumpí en cuanto junte valor- Ella quiere verme mañana…llegaremos a un acuerdo, supongo. Tampoco quiero volver. –Confesé por fin, mis brazos estaban en su ancha espalda-

-Me alegra escucharlo –Agregó en un susurró junto a mi oído.

Entonces cerré los ojos y me rendí….

No sabía que sería la última noche tranquila con él que tendría en mucho tiempo

* * *

Aunque Ritsu no había bebido mucho, su cuerpo estaba en un estado más sensible y relajado, cosa que agrado demasiado a su jefe y primer amor, pues hacía un buen tiempo que no disfrutaba de tocar su cuerpo. Tan solo con pasar los dedos por su cabello castaño sentía que la pesadez del trabajo disminuía de sus hombros.

De alguna manera habían terminado besándose en la cama de Takano, uno con la intención de no dejar ir al otro con la fuerza de sus apasionados besos y él otro rindiéndose momentáneamente pues aunque no aceptaba sus sentimientos al sentirse amado de aquella forma era imposible luchar contra ello. El placer invadía cada región de su cuerpo aunque apenas la noche estaba empezando

Pero cuando el moreno empezó a retirarse sus ropas Ritsu pensó de nuevo en Kuroda ¿Por qué pensaba en él momentos como este? Llegó al morderse la lengua pues quiso decir el nombre de aquel joven, incluso tuvo que recordar que solo era un producto de su imaginación o algo así. Sin embargó, solo se pudo olvidar de este, cuando escuchó que su jefe empezaba a susurrar sus nombre mientras besaba su pecho y sus dedos apretaban sus pezones rosados jugando con ellos hasta ponerlos erectos.

-Ritsu…-jadeó el mayor, pues apenas se deshizo de su camisa al tocar el cuerpo ya semi desnudo con su propia piel de su amante su excitación creció

El castaño no podía ni hablar, solo apretaba la ancha espalda del moreno que aunque en un principio lo había hecho para alejarlo después se convirtieron en caricias suaves y lentas.

-¡Detente! – gimió cuando sintió la mano de Takano tocar su entre pierna, pues un bulto se empezaba a formar en ese lugar, sin embargo él no se detuvo y siguió acariciándole.

-Onodera…

-Es fin de ciclo…¡Mañana no puedo estar cansado! – gritó y aunque Takano se sorprendió, le sonrió después mostrando su comprensión.

-Ritsu tócame…-murmuró mientras jalaba su mano hasta ponerla en su erección. Aquello hizo que el menor se sonrojará pues al tocar su virilidad, la sintió muy grande y caliente. – La otra vez no terminaste lo que empezaste….

No supo como, pero a los pocos momentos, Takano estaba sentado en su cama mientras él estaba en una posición bastante comprometedora. Se sostenía sobre sus rodillas mientras sus labios eran acercados a su erección. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pues cuando eran apenas unos estudiantes se lo había hecho a "Saga-sempai".

Con la cara llena de vergüenza, pero con una excitación y valor que no supo de donde salió, empezó a lamerlo, poco a poco iba trazando movimientos con su lengua y metiendo solo un poco en su boca para después sacarla, esta vez Takano no le apresuró, enredo sus dedos en ese cabello suave y castaño mientras disfrutaba de ver una de sus fantasías favoritas haciéndose realidad.

-Hmm…Ritsu – Gimió Takano, la boca de su amado era tan pequeña y cálida que quiso invadirla de una buena vez, pero se contuvo.

Como no quiso introducirla por completo en su boca –por el tamaño y por la vergüenza., Ritsu se ayudó un poco con sus manos acariciando su base y solo dando pequeñas lamidas en la punta..Su propia erección crecía debajo de su ropa interior, pues aunque no lo admitiría los pequeños ruidos de placer de su jefe hacían efecto en él.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Takano llegará al climax y se viniera en sus labios manchando su rostro. Por suerte para el moreno, el menor más preocupó más por haberse ensuciado, que no notó que debido a lo feliz que estaba, su pareja no había tardado mucho en venirse.

-¡Tsk! – escupió lo que había quedado en ellos- ¡Al menos….! –Aunque una queja iba a salir de sus labios, al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hace dejar se contuvo.

-Ahora es tu turno…- empujó al menos sobre la cama y bajó su ropa interior hasta quitársela. Lo contemplo por un momento su Ritsu se veía tan lindo acostado sobre su cama con las piernas separadas y su miembro duro. No era tan grande como el suyo, pero tenía buen tamaño y le gustaba.

De inmediato lo metió en su boca y el menor no pudo contenerse más, solo con sentir esa calidez y esa boca que sabía a la perfección que hacer con su cuerpo empezó a gemir y aferrarse a la cama por el placer. Quería detenerlo, sentía que eso estaba mal de alguna manera _"Pero se siente tan bien…"_ pensó.

-Takano-san…-dijo mientras su cabeza se extendía hacía atrás cerrando los ojos, solo escuchando algunos los sonidos lascivos que hacía su primer amor con su boca.

Cuando por fin su orgasmo llegó gritó con fuerza su nombre y a Takano no le importó que su boca quedara sucia, pues se puso buen humor al ver la cara de su amado en medio del climax. Ritsu sintió el cansancio invadir su cuerpo, pero estaba relajado después de correrse, además podía ver y sentir a Takano aun junto a él, lo único que pudo notar antes de empezar a quedarse dormido, fue como el mayor lo envolvía en sus cálidos brazos.

Esa noche no soñó con Kuroda.

* * *

Espero que haga sido de su agrado, dejen comentarios para saber si les gustó.


End file.
